


Hospital Visit

by orphan_account



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, after season 2 episode 1, daniel is kinda less cult-y, just fluff i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 07:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11286483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Daniel gets a visitor to the hospital, but it's not someone he would have expected to come. Needless to say, he's happy for the company.





	Hospital Visit

**Author's Note:**

> This was written because my friend wanted me to write it. It's kinda bad because the plot didn't work out twice in the middle of writing it, so. This. Have fun.

Being in the hospital for nearly a half a week wasn’t fun. Daniel didn’t know if there was anything he hated more than confinement and the food served. Every day was the same, either spending most of puking up all the contents of his stomach or laying down, utterly exhausted from whatever they had put in his system. 

Sighing, Daniel rolled his head to look over at more of the beeping hospital equipment beside his bed. He had finished lunch a while ago, got sick, then collapsed on his bed again. The routine was becoming nauseating. If only everything else wasn’t. 

The familiar sound of the door to his room creaking open met his ears, but he didn’t bother to turn as the nurse began talking, “Just checking in, is everything alright, sir?”

“Perfect,” He responded smoothly, forcing himself into a sit before looking over. 

“That’s great to hear, sir. You have a visitor, are you feeling up to it? We don’t want you to over exert yourself when you are only just recovering-” Daniel snapped his head over to her direction, confusing evident in his eyes as he replayed her words in his head. A visitor for him? It had to have been a mistake. Daniel didn’t have family or friends, and he told no one about his hospitalization who’d feel bad enough to come visit. 

“... Yes, please let them in.” 

“Very well.” With that, the nurse left him alone, closing the door behind her. A minute or two later, a knock was heard on the door. Knowing fully well his leg’s would hate him for walking over and opening the door, he instead just relaxed back in bed with a soft yawn and called for whoever was there that they could come in.

The door opened fully immediately. A smile so bright it rivaled the sun casted into his eyes and Daniel nearly flinched when he saw who it was. David, still in his whole camp counselor get-up, smiled wider when he saw Daniel, then closed the door.

“Daniel! It’s good to see you again! How are you doing?”

“I’m.. fine, what are you doing here? Don’t you need to take care of the kids?” Daniel asked quietly, sinking back into his bed. He didn’t think he could trust that happy-go-lucky smile on the others face. Not after what he had said and done blatantly in front of him. Though David didn’t seem to notice this at all, walking over to the bed with a box under his arm. 

“I had Gwen watch them while I came up to see you. ” David set the box on the side table and pulling out a bunch of papers put together only by red yarn. “The kids spent all morning making cards for you, I promised I’d give them to you while I dropped by.”

Daniel silently took the bundle, glancing at the top card to only see a scribble of red across the face with the words ‘space rocks’ right in front. He simply frowned and put the pile to his side, deciding to probably throw it out once the other left. 

“I made you a card too, it’s somewhere in there, but I finished early so I also made you this!” David pulled out a blue and brown dreamcatcher from the box and hung it up by the IV next to Daniel’s bed. “Also, I brought you some crosswords, my favorite book: The Ultimate Camp Counselor Guide. It’s really good.”

The man placed the book on the table with the cross word, then collapsed the box, heading across the room and tossing it in the trash. Daniel only could watch. 

“David, why would you do all this?” Daniel spoke up, hands fiddling in his lap as his stomach churned. He hoped it wasn’t sickness. “I only was at camp for a few hours, and I wasn’t on my best behavior-”

“You are still an official counselor, Daniel. Therefore, I’m going to try to at least make up for not seeing you for so long. Plus, we are friends. What other reason would I need?” The smile on David’s face only made Daniel sigh before smiling back lazily, picking up the book the other brought. The binding was worn, and the cover was torn in two places. He’d obviously read it a lot, and here he was giving it to him to read. 

“Thank you, David.”

“It’s no problem!” David replied, heading to the window and opening it fully. “You need fresh air in here…”

Daniel nodded in agreement, “Once I’m out… It shouldn’t be long now, but… I’m allowed to return to camp?”

David turned to the other and furrowed his eyebrows, lip quirking in a confused look, though the smile stayed. The look alone said what he was about to, but Daniel still listened intently, “Of course. We want to see you back at camp as soon as you're ready. I even cleared out a room for you.”

The fresh air was nice. Daniel hadn’t realised how much he missed it, though he was rarely one to go outside in the daylight. Then again, even the breezy night air was better than the constant stench of cleaning products. Then again, if he actually went out and got the right nutrients he needed from the sun, maybe he would have recovered by now. David examined the other's expression as he stared out the window, stare faced and quiet.

“You haven’t been outside in nearly three days now, huh?” David hummed, walking over and sitting on the foot of Daniel’s bed. “I can’t even imagine how that must be.”

Daniel managed a chuckle at the thought of David being away from camp that long. He wouldn’t make it a full day. “Not the best, but… Well, I think going back to camp will be good for me. Thank you, David. I think.. I’m happy I still have the job after everything.”

David shook his head, walking over and placing a hand on the Daniels shoulder, “It’s not your fault, how were you to know that the Kool-aid was bad?”

Daniel felt his eye twitch. 

“... Right...”

David nodded and moved his hand to Daniel’s hair, ruffling it a little before sighing, “So is there anything I can get you? Anything at all?”

When Daniel shook his head, David stood up and nodded, “Then I’ll leave you to rest. I hope you get better as soon as possible! The kids and I will be waiting. Well, and Gwen, but-”

“-Actually, uh… Can you do something for me? If possible, that is. If you can’t, it doesn’t matter really.”

“Of course! What is it?”

“Can you visit me again tomorrow? I mean, if I don’t get discharged tomorrow. It’s… boring here, but don’t feel obligated to, you have a job-”

David shushed him immediately and grinned ear to ear, “Daniel, I’ll make sure to come back tomorrow. And if you get discharged early in the morning, just call me to pick you up! Gwen won’t mind, probably.”

Daniel smiled a little and nodded, saying his own goodbye as the other left the room to head back to camp. Glancing to the stack of letters to his side, he smiled, the scent of pine filling him as if he was back at the camp. 

Flipping to the next card, the colored picture of Nerris, Harrison and himself greeted him, magic spells being casted like fireworks across the page. The words inside read a simple ‘get well’ and a hope that he would want to play with them when he got back, since Nerris got new stuff for the game they were talking about. A smile washed over his face.

The next card was from Spacekid, asking if when he got back, he could tell him more about what he knew of space. Apparently his words intrigued him. 

Holding the cards to his chest, he eagerly read the rest. It was like all the campers had forgiven his attempt to massacre the camp (except Max’s card, the first card on the pile). 

His favorite card was the one written by his favorite co-counselor.

 

Daniel, 

You truly are a sweet lad,  
It’s a shame the Kool-aid was bad.  
I can’t wait to see you soon,  
And sing with you another tune~

From your co-counselor,  
David

 

Inside was hearts and music notes and two sloppily drawn figures which he could only assume was David and him with their respective instruments. With a smile, Daniel set that card on top of the pile and closed his eyes. 

“That stupid idiot,” Daniel mumbled, though he couldn’t resist the smile that crossed his lips.


End file.
